The Soul of Slytherin
by Avril Rayne
Summary: When the Dark Lord Finds out that the soul of Slytherins only daughter Akasha is sealed in the body of Hermione Granger he discovers that he would do anything for the power of the Slytherin Princess.
1. Chapter 1 Her Soul

**The Soul of the Slytherin Princess.**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy.**

When the Dark Lord Finds out that the soul of Slytherins only daughter Akasha is sealed in the body of Hermione Granger he discovers a side of himself he never thought possible.

Chapter 1 – Her Soul.

Dumbledore was sitting in his study reading a book titled _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. _It was about four thirty in the morning, when all of a sudden the fire place burst into emerald green flames and then revealed Severus Snape in the flames. When the flames died down, Snape exited the fireplace and walked fast over to where Dumbledore was sitting.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, Severus was already telling his story.

"Headmaster, I have just come back from a meeting. The Dark Lord is in the middle of forming a plan. A plan that I think is something that will end the war for the worst." Snape said all in an angry voice as he looked at Dumbledore with hope that he would have something to make things better for everyone.

Dumbledore did not know what to say. How was it the Riddle, who last week had almost been on the edge of destruction was now having a plan that was scaring Severus Snape?

"Severus, what is it?"

"Headmaster he is trying to find the girl whose soul intertwines with Akasha Slytherin."

"Has he said anything more?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer already, but hoping that he was wrong.

"He is going to try to trick her into marrying him, and then tap into Akasha's soul and have the full power of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Brains with loads of power I can only imagine what the tip of the ice burg would be."

Dumbledore got up from his seat, and then went to a portrait of a witch that was sitting on a blue couch with a back ground of books, she was slim, with black hair, and bright blue eyes, she was Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Rowena, please contact Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Alastor Moody. Tell them that I need to see them immediately!"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore," and the lady walked out of the frame.

Dumbledore walked back to his desk and then looked at Snape. Dumbledore's eyes clearly contained worry, but he tried to hide it as he looked away for a split second and then back to Snape.

"Severus as soon as they show up I will explain more, and answer all of your questions."

They waited for about three minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called, and in came Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore is there something wrong?" She asked as she sat down in a chair by Snape. She was dressed in a dressing gown with fuzzy slippers. She looked a little shaken from being woken up at such a late hour.

Dumbledore smiled and said "All in good time Professor, we are waiting for three others."

Ten minutes after Professor McGonagall arrival when the fire place burst into emerald flames, just like they had when snape had came. Out came Lupin, followed by Sirius, then Moody.

"Headmaster." Said Lupin and Sirius as they sat down in the remaining two seats.

"Albus," Moody said standing to the left side of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore said short replies as he stood, moved behind his chair and pushed it into his desk then leaned upon the back of the chair.

"I am sure that all of you are wondering why I have called you here at such an early hour. The reason is that Severus has found out some rather disturbing news. Severus if you please." Dumbledore looked to Snape who looked like he would rather endure the Cruciatus Curse than to have to tell everyone what he had heard at the last death eater meeting.

"Well here goes, it starts out at me" Severus started; when he was done he looked at everyone around the room. McGonagall was looking stunned with dread, Lupin was looking at the fireplace along with Sirius and Moody was looking at Dumbledore waiting for him to speak.

"As you all can tell we are in a serious problem, Voldemort is planning to get into the power of Slytherin, and will not let anything stand in his way. This is why I have called you all here: we must protect Akasha's soul. Any questions?" Dumbledore looked around and waited for the questions, but only one person spoke.

"Dumbledore do you know who the girl is?" Asked McGonagall her voice shaking with every word, not knowing if she wanted to know.

"Yes Minerva, I doIt is Hermione Granger." He said with a sad voice. Everyone looked shocked at Dumbledore's words, but there was no time to get into details, that would have to be saved for latter, but not now. "I promise to explain everything at some other time, but right now we have no time, Minerva I need you to go to where Akasha's body is buried and take her casket to the lowest point in the school, lock the casket up with every spell you can think of, and then I will add my own latter."

"Of course Headmaster." And without another word she left out of the door, and into the rest of the Hogwarts castle.

"Sirius, and Remus, I need you to go to Hermione's house, I believe that you two are still in touch, with Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Are you kidding? Never stopped talking to them after school." Remus said as he and Sirius stood, and went to the fireplace. They took some Flu Powder out of their pockets, and they were gone in a burst of green flames.

"Now for you two." Dumbledore said as he looked at Moody, and Snape, "I need you two to keep a look out. Severus I need you to keep going to meetings, and keep talking to Voldemort, and I know it is hard but it will help young Granger."

"Yes Headmaster, I will do as you ask." And with that Snape exited the room.

When Snape had walked out that was when Alastor sat down and looked at his friend. Never in so many years of knowing Albus Dumbledore had he seen him so distressed.

"And of me Albus?" Moody asked looking at Dumbledore.

"I would like to talk Alastor." Dumbledore said, as he watched one of his greatest friends sit down infront of him. "Alastor, I am extremely worried about Hermione's well being."

"Trust me Albus, she will be fine." Moody said, hoping beyond hope that the young lady in question would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking of her and Watching

**The Soul of Slytherin.**

**Chapter 2: Thinking of her, and Watching her Dreams.**

**Bridget Black-Malfoy.**

The Reviews:

Hermione-Hermyown: I LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOINGYOU ARE GOING ALONG GREAT!

Thank you so much, Hope that you continue to like it.

Tigermage: o really good. I cannot wait for the next chapter.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the last.

whiteroseblackrose: hi,  
keep one writing for i can't wait for the next chapter of this story. now i'll leave you alone to finish this story.   
whiteroseblackrose

your so funny, well thank you for the review, I hope that you love this chapter. Thank you.

charmedbythedarkarts: i like where this is going, i can't wait to see what happens. update soon.

Well now you can see a little more of what is happing.

san01: HM SEEMS INTERESING. UPDATE SOON.

Thank you for your review, I hope that it continues to be interesting to you.

**And now…**

Chapter 2: Thinking of Her, and Watching Her Dream.

Voldemort was looking out of a window in his thrown room, as he was looking over the land and ocean, he was wondering who this girl was, the girl that he knew had the soul of Slytherins only daughter.

"My Lord." Came a cool voice, from behind Voldemort. Voldemort looked behind him, and saw Severus Snape leaning in the door way.

"What is it Severus?" Asked Voldemort, as he turned from the window and walked over to the thrown that was lingering on the back wall, squarely in the middle.

"I know who she is." Snape said walking to where the Dark Lord sat, bent down and kissed the hem of the robes.

"Who is she Severus?" Voldemort asked as he looked at one of his most loyal servants with joy.

"She is Hermione Granger, Potters mud-blood friend." Snape said as he stood and looked directly at his dark lord.

"Is she really." Voldemort said. His joy in this was all too easy to tell, he was pleased. He stood, and walked back over to the large window, and looked out and saw the ocean, only visible by the full moon looming over, making it look cold and black. "Potter would be angry to find that one of his best friends had turned to our side…" He said as he imagined Harry's sad face, it was a sweet thought. "Severus do you have the potion?" Voldemort asked as he turned once again from the window, and back at Snape.

"Of course my Lord, when you asked, I made it at once." Severus said producing a pint sized vile filled with a pinkish liquid. "You know what to do." Severus said as he handed the bottle over to Voldemort.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Severus, you may go." Voldemort said, wanting to be alone.

"Yes my lord, have a wonderful evening." With that Severus left the room.

Voldemort raised his wand to the windows, and the curtains closed to conceal the windows, he then pointed his wand at the wall to his right, and a small part of it disappeared, only to reveal a small room the size of an elevator. He stepped in and then the wall shut. He didn't like having to use this way of moving from room to room, but it was the only way to get to the other side of the castle with out taking at least 30 minutes to do so.

"My room please." He said clearly. And then in a blink of an eye he was standing in his bedroom.

He took a second to let the effect wear off and then walked over to his bed, sat the vile of pink liquid on to the side table and then took off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, and then climbed into his massive king size bed. Once under the covers, he took the small bottle into his hands again, took off the cork in it and then said in a very clear voice "Hermione Alyssa Granger." Then drank the vile of pink liquid. He fell asleep immediately as the bottle crashed into a thousand pieces on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting in the library when she heard her name being called.

"I'm over here." She said sure that at any moment she would see the face of Ginny Weasley walking around the corner, but she didn't. Instead, it was a girl her own age who had long black hair, green emerald eyes, lightly raised cheek bones, and slightly puffy lips. The girl walked around the corner and stood there looking at Hermione.

"Who are you?" Asked Hermione for she had never seen this girl before. She was curious as too who she was. Hermione noticed that this girl was short compared to herself who was 5'7, this girl had to be only 5'4 or 5'5.

"Hello Hermione, my name is Akasha Rowena Slytherin. I have no doubt that you have heard of me?" The girl said. As she seated herself, across from Hermione, she looked at her with amusement.

"Of course I have… But you are dead… Aren't you?" Hermione didn't mean to sound rude, but she knew that this girl was who she said she was she would have to be at least 2000 years old if not older.

Akasha laughed. "Yes Hermione I am dead, but at the same time, I am not."

Hermione gave her a look that no doubt said 'what?'

Akasha laughed once again. "By body I am dead, but by soul, I am not."

"So, you mean that your spirit still exists?" Hermione said hoping that she was right.

"Exactly. But there is something you need to know…" Akasha sighed not knowing how she was going to explain this. "Hermione there is a prophecy, about you, and me as well… Hermione ask your mother, about her brother."

"My mother doesn't have a brother, but she has two sisters, is that what you mean?"

"NO, Hermione, ask about Lucius."

"Malfoy?"

"Just ask, and then you will know the truth. I promise." Akasha said, and then in a mist of smoke she was gone.

"Ask about my mothers' brother Lucius, ok I think you are mistaken." Hermione said to the empty section of the library.

"She is not mistaken." A cold voice came from behind a bookshelf.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked, knowing that it was not anyone she knew.

Then a man stepped out from behind the shelf, and she knew who it was, Lord Voldemort.

"What do you want?" She asked, knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Just to talk, nothing more, yet." He said in his cold voice.

"Talk about what?" Hermione said in a faint voice.

"You, know I can't say much. I mean what would that leave for Dumbledore, and I think that he was the one wanting to tell you." He said looking at her with piercing eyes.

"TELL ME WHAT?" Hermione said, frustrated that everyone was telling her to ask questions, but not giving her answers

"That's all I will say for now, I will see you soon." And then he stood up, and walked over to her, took her left hand in his, and placed a kiss on it. Then he was gone in a flurry of robes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke with a start in her bed. She had heard a loud crash coming from out side of her bedroom door. She jumped from her bed, and ran threw her bedroom door, and into the small upstairs sitting room. She was shocked to find her father lying on the floor unconscious and her mother holding a wand pointing it at Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius if you know what is good for you then you will leave." Lacey Granger said as she held her wand at Lucius heart.

"Now, now Lacey, you don't raise you wand to family, that just is not right." Lucius said with amusement in his voice.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY!" Lacey yelled back at him. "LEAVE!"

Lucius looked at her for a few seconds before he was gone with a small pop.

Lacey turned to her husband lying on the floor, she bent down to him when Hermione caught the corner of her eyes.

"Hermione, sweet heart, your father is just pasted out." Lacey said hoping that Hermione had not seen anything.

"Was that from the shock of Lucius Malfoy appearing in the room?" Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen. Lucius had said "family", her mother had a wand. What was going on with the world?

"You saw that did you." Lacey said as she pointed her wand at her husband, and said, "Enervate."

Erick Granger's eyes opened up, and he looked up at his wife, who was smiling at him.

"Did you get him?" Erick asked as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah we will not be seeing him for a little while at least."

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked as she looked from her mother to her father, wondering why her mother was holding a wand.

"Hermione, sweetie, I don't think that this is the place to talk, lets go down stairs, in the dinning room, and I'll make us some hot chocolate. How does that sound?" Her mother asked while helping her father off the floor.

"I guess as long as you tell me what's going on." Hermione said so confused that it was not even funny.

"I will sweet heart, lets just go down stairs and drink some hot chocolate." Lacey said.

Hermione shook her head and followed her Mother and Father down stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort woke up with a jolt. She was curious now. She would not like the answers that she received from her parents or that crack pot Dumbledore. She would listen to her dreams, then she would come to him, and he would have her… forever.

Voldemort rose from his bed and went to his large curtain drawn windows. And pulled one side of the curtain away, so that he could look out over the land, which was cascaded in the light of the rising sun.

"Hermione, oh sweet Hermione, I will see you soon, and when I do you will be mine. All mine… Forever..." And with that he left to get dressed. He had a long day ahead of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

What do you guys think? Please Review to let me know. As always, thank you. Also thanks to Hermione-Hermyown who was nice enough to look over the story for me.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hermione factor

**The Soul of Slytherin**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy**

**Chapter 3: The Hermione factor.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, only the charters that are not in the books.

**whiteroseblackrose**** - i can't believe that you did that to us...i mean all thoughs hints and no answers... really, now i would like it if you started the next chapter and get it up soon. just me to complain soz keep writing and having good ideas**

Well I just want to keep you jumping, and I will try to answer all the questions soon, I promise. Just please give me time. Also your review made my day so thanks.

**san01**** - I THINK THAT IT'S GREAT. UPDATE SOON.**

Thank you and I will try to update more often.

**Amaress**** - I really like the potential that this story has.**

I'm glade that you think so. Thanks for the review.

**lily1121**** - please update soon. i can't wait**

Well you do not have to wait no longer.

**Stalkqueen**** - this is getting good love it!**

Thank you very much.

**LNluvsHostile17**** - I like. Update soon please.**

Well I am glade you like it, and her is the update.

**Taeniaea**** - I love The Chapter:2 Plz Plz Update It Soon!!**

I'm glade you love it, and I hope you love this one as well.

**thedragslay**** - It really is quite interesting! I wonder if ron n' Harry will be put in the story? you are doing a great job so far! Good job, and good luck on the next chappie!**

Well she has to go back for her 7th year so of course Ron, and Harry will be in the story, but I am not planning on having them in here much. This is Hermiones story, not Harry and Ron. LOL. Thank you for the review, and I hope that you continue to like this story.

**Lee Kyung Suh**** - this rocks!! but the last line was a little creepy, no offense. keep it up and post soon! .  
-Lee Kyung Suh-**

The last line was meant to be creepy, it's Voldemort, and I promise I took no offense, thanks for the review.

**Chapter 3: The Hermione Factor.**

Hermione followed her parents down the stairs, threw the living room, and into the dinning room where her father sat at the head her mother to his right and Hermione on his left. They were all silent until Hermione finally could not take it anymore.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked. So many things rushing threw her mind. First the strange dreams and then her waking up to Lucius Malfoy saying that he was her mothers brother, there was something seriously going wrong. After her parents had not said anything for a few minutes Hermione started again. "You guys are magical aren't you?" Her mother only bowed her head and Hermione knew that she had struck the truth. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Sweet Heart we had too keep it from you." Her mother said in a low, sad voice, and Hermione looked at her with a look of puzzlement across her face.

"What do you mean mom? You could have told me! What was there someone saying you tell her the truth you die." Hermione said looking between her mother and father.

"She had to keep it from you because of her family." Erick said as he looked from his wife to his daughter

"What do you mean?" She asked again hoping to get an answer and not another question.

"Can you please let me explain then you can ask whatever you want."

Hermione promised not to interrupt

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and told her story.

"My maiden name is not Henderson. It's Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widen, but like she promised she did not say a word. "Yes Malfoy, my brother is Lucius. He's the reason why you had no clue that we belonged in the magical world. After, your father and I graduated from Hogwarts." Once again Hermione's eyes widen again.

"Yes, we attended Hogwarts. But like I was saying after we graduated we decided to get married. After all we have been together for three years. We told Dumbledore that we wanted to get married on Hogwarts grounds but secretly." Lacy let out a deep sigh... "But that didn't stop my brother from finding out. Even thou he had graduated sevens years before, he still had people to spy on me for him. He found out and on the day of our wedding he visited me and said that if I was to marry a Granger that he would tell father and they would stop it anyway they could, and that they would kill Erick. I should have known then to get Eric and run. But I didn't. I figured I would just do it then and nothing would happen. But as we were close to the end, my father and Lucius along with Voldemort showed up. Dumbledore held them off, so that we could finish. When my father saw I was married they left. I didn't think my father would ever talk to me again, or try to come near me, because I had married a muggle loving family. And you know how the Malfoy's are about muggles. It was two years before I heard from them. 3 months after my 19th birthday, I found out that I was pregnant with you." Lacey found Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze along with a smile.

"The same day I found out Lucius had gotten married because he had got Narcissa Black pregnant. A few weeks latter I got a letter from my father telling me that he would soon be visiting me, and that I could have as much protection as I wanted. For he didn't want to fight he wanted to talk to me about you. I was scarred but all the same I met him. He told me that when I had you I was to give you to him! I was scarred beyond belief and more I didn't know what to do. So your father and I went to see Dumbledore and what he gave us is something that I will never forget. He changed our looks, and gave us the knowledge to be dentist and we moved here and had you. And that's about it. We have never seen or heard of my father or brother for sixteen and a half years… Until now that is."

When Lacey was done Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Sweet heart, please say something."

"Does this mean I'm a pureblood?"

"Yes."

"Are we evil?"

"No sweet heart, why would you think that?"

"Because all Malfoy's are evil, that's what everyone at school says."

"Your mother and I are about as evil as Dumbledore is."

"Dad you did say that your name has always been Granger right?"

"Yes."

"Then why would Lucius always call me a mudblood? Doesn't he recognize the name?"

"I think that he never linked it to us until recently. There are a lot of Muggles called Granger. He most likely thought that we had moved out of the country."

"If we were hidden, then how could he have found us?

"I don't know, but we will find out tomorrow. I have been in contact with Remus and Sirius, and we have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow evening."

"YOU KNOW REMUS AND SIRIUS!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes Hermione we know them, we went to school with them." Lacey laughed.

"Does that mean you knew Lilly, James, and Peter?"

"Yes we knew them. We knew them enough that I was Lilly's matron of Honor at her wedding to James." Lacey said with a smile.

"Wow… does this mean that Aaron looks different as well?" Hermione asked of her little brother.

"Yes, Aaron will look a lot different, but I do not know exactly. We will not know until after tomorrow." Lacey said as she thought of her youngest child.

"Ok… Hey mom, what do you think I really look like." Hermione said looking from her mother to her father.

"Well." Said her dad as he pulled out his wand and waved it creating a picture before Hermione's eyes and then handing it to her. "Here is a picture of your mother when she was your age."

Hermione took the picture and looked. There was a beautiful young lady looking back at her. She had long strait jet black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back she also had piercing green eyes, with medium high cheek bones, and full lips.

"Wow mom you were beautiful. Not that your not now, it's just… do you still look like this?"

Lacey laughed "Don't know. I have not seen my true self in over 17 years."

"Sorry."

Lacey moved around to bring Hermione into a hug "Don't be. I would give anything for you and Aarons safety. If I were given a chance to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing."

Hermione sat there for a few minutes, entranced by her mother's picture when she heard her father's voice as thought it was far away.

"I think that it is time for bed, we have had a long very early morning wouldn't you say? And you still have along day in front of you, don't you Hermione?" Erick said looking at his daughter.

"What dad?"

"Remember, you are taking Aaron to the Zoo tomorrow."

"Oh right." Hermione said as she stood with her parents.

"Hermione sweet heart, we love you." Her mother said

"I love you guys too."

They all walked back to the living room, and too the stairs, and started to climb, when they reached her parents bedroom, she said goodnight and headed down the long winding hallway that would lead to as little living room, and then her bedroom.

Hermione crossed the little living room and into her bedroom, shut the door, and then climbed into her bed. Hermione lay there for along time before she started to remember her dream, the one about Akasha, and Voldemort. For some reason that Hermione could not explain, she was wanting to dream about him, Voldemort… again.

"But,why." She asked herself out loud. But no answer came.

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know that everyone is going to be like who on earth is Aaron. It will be explained in the next chapter. I promise, for right now all I will say is that Aaron is Hermione's little brother.

Also I am looking for a Beta, I already have one, but I need a second one, for a triple check, if you think that you would like to be the beta for me, please PM me, and tell me what all you know about Spelling, and Grammar.

Also I have received some e-mails saying that people are OOC, they are meant to be. I want something different from the wonderful works of JL Rowling. I don't want the charters to be just like what she writes because I do not feel privileged enough to do so.

Thanks, to my Beta Hermione-Hermyown.


	4. Chapter 4 This is your Mission

The Soul of Slytherin.

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

Chapter 4 – This is your mission.

**Hermione-Hermyown** - Well done, I like your chapter. Just thought I would review, and tell you that you're doing great job, and to keep up the writing!!

Thanks, and will do.

**tearzofthestarz** - This is amazing! Don't read any of your reviews. Just write. And update. You could be like a never ending writer. That would be cool. Then I would be a never ending reader. But I don't think that would always be fun... Just update, mkay?

Well here is the update, and thanks.

**Elven at Heart**** - **This iis a really good story so far! I really hope you update soon! Elven at Heart

Well the wait is over, thanks.

Chapter 4 – This is your mission.

When Hermione awoke the next day she felt like she didn't know who she was, almost as if she was a stranger in her own body. She could not believe that her parents were part of the magical community. Not knowing what to do, she just laid there until there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said and in walk her parents with her little brother Aaron. He was five, about to turn six. Her parents had had him when she was eleven, just after she went to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, why aren't you up yet? You said that we could go to the zoo today, remember." Aaron said as he crawled on top of her bed. Hermione couldn't help but love him with all of her heart. She would do anything for him he was her world and one of the only things that kept her going when she was down.

"I'm sorry Aaron; I was so tired that I almost forgot." She said as she grabbed him up into her arms. "Will you forgive me if I by you Ice Cream?" She raised her eyebrows at him, and he just nodded his head with a grin on his face.

"Hermione, you spoil him to much." Lacey said as she sat on the side of Hermione's bed, while Erick stood.

"Hermine, did you know that I'm a wizard?" Aaron said as he lay down beside Hermione. "Only I can't tell the other kids at school."

"You are?" Hermione said in mock surprise, she had figured that it would only be a matter of moments after Aaron had awoke that her parents would tell him the truth.

"Yup, and when I get older, I will go to Hogwarts, just like you." He said in a happy voice.

"Wow that is amazing." Hermione said as she looked at her parents.

"Hermione, we just wanted to know your plans for today, and then we will leave you alone." Lacey said.

"I'm not real sure, the zoo for sure, but after that, I don't know when we will be home, but I hope before six. I don't know I might take him out to dinner somewhere."

"Ok. Sounds good." Lacey said as she stood up from her daughters' bed.

"Hermine can we go now?" Aaron said in a puppy pout voice.

"Well if you give me thirty minutes I will get ready, and we will be on our way."

"YIPY!" He yelled as he jumped from her bed and out of her room.

"Well you made his day." Her father said following his son, and wife out of her room and down the hall. She could hear them walking down the hall, down the stairs, while talking about how the day would be.

If she needed too, Hermione could have been ready in ten minutes tops. She loved seeing her brother, but she decided too take her time this morning. She walked over to her walk in closet that was about four times the size of a normal walk in closet. It was so big that she had a day bed in it that she used to lay her clothes out on. She searched through her clothes and decided on a pair of low rise, light colored blue jeans, and a black baby tee that said Big Sis, in Pink glitter. She then went to her shoes, bags, and hats. She picked a pair of black vanes with pink writing, a black wallet with a pink H on it, and a black fisherman's hat.

Then she used the door that led from her closet to her bathroom. Pulled her hair into two braids that lay over her shoulders, and then donned the cloths, put her shoes on, and then the hat. Then left through the door that went back to her bedroom, and grabbed her purse that she had been using for the last couple of days and took out her license, credit & Debit cards, and some cash. Then she put the purse in her closet, put her wallet in her back pocket, grabbed the keys to her blue eclipse, then left, and went down stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was in a very angry mood. He had just come from a very unpleasant meeting with Lucius Malfoy. He had told Voldemort about how things had not gone well with his sister, and brother.

"What do you mean, things did not go well?" Voldemort had screeched at his servant as he put the Cruciatus curse on him.

Lucius Malfoy screamed in agony. After a few moments, Voldemort let up the curse and let Malfoy breath.

"Lucius you had better get me that girl. Do you understand, Malfoy?" Voldemort said as he looked down on Malfoy.

"Ye—ye--yes my lord." Malfoy said as he walked backwards out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the stairs, and through the sitting room, to the living room, that than eventually lead to the dinning room, then the kitchen. In there was her mother at the stove, her father sitting at the island, and her little brother running to her from the side of their mother. Hermione automatically caught him, and pretended to sink under his weight.

"Aaron you are getting too big for me you know that?" She said as she sat him on the island and sat down in front of him to help him get his shoes on, and then his little hat. "Are you ready to go see the lions, and monkeys?

"Yeah." He said as he jumped into her lap, and then slid to the floor, grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her towards the back door that would lead to her car.

"Hold it there little stuff." She said as she walked to her mom, and gave her a hug, and then to her father, and gave him a hug as well.

"You guys have fun." Her mother said as she hugged Aaron, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye kids." Erick said as Hermione and Aaron left through the back door.

Hermione and Aaron walked through the backyard to where there was a gate that led to the side of the house. When they were through the gate, they walked to an extremely large ten car garage. Hermione had never understood why her parents had so many cars. A lot had to do with the fact that her parents were well set. They always had two cars for one person, a car and an S.U.V or truck. Her father had a Hummer and a Viper. Her mother a Escalade and a Bentley, Hermione had Her Midnight blue Eclipse with black leather interior, and black range rover. And then they had some old cars like a model T, and such.

Hermione opened the stall that held her Eclipse and, unlocked it. She opened her door, and pulled back the drivers seat. "Get in."

"Why do I have to ride in the back?" He asked looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Because you are not big enough the sit in the front. I'm sorry but using those puppy eyes, will not work when it comes to your safety." She said as she picked him up and hugged him. "Ok. One day you will be able to ride in the front."

"Promise?" He said.

"I promise." She said as she helped him in the back, and into his booster seat that sat in the middle. Then she put her seat back in place, and climbed in. Put the key in the ignition, and they were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took about an hour to get to the London zoo, and of course Aaron had already fallen asleep, so when she pulled into a parking spot, she took out her cell phone, and called her mom and dad.

"Hello, Grangers." Came her mothers' voice from the other line.

"Hey mom, it's me, we just got here, and well I figured I would call you before I woke sleeping prince up." Hermione said glancing at her brother.

"Well that's good… Hermione do you think that tonight after you two get back home do you think you will feel up to going to Dumbledore's so we can lift the spell?" Her mother said in a soft voice, that had a trace of a plead in it.

"Of course mom."

"Good, now that, that's settled, you two have fun. Ok."

"Promise we will. Love you mom, Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

After she had hung up with her parents she got out of the car, and pulled back her seat and sat beside Aaron, and woke him up. "Hey you are you ready to go see the animals?"

"Yeah." He said in a low, tired voice. So she unbuckled him, helped him out, then closed the door of the car and locked it from her remote. The car honked, and they were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy could not believe how much trouble his lord was going through just to get his niece. She is not worth this much, there are other more sophisticated, non mudblood lovers who he could corrupt, why her. He thought as he walked in a hurried pace through the Malfoy manor, and to were Draco room was at.

When he arrived he did not knock, but burst through the door.

"Draco are you in here." He said looking around for his son.

"Here I am father." Came Draco's voice, from were he was sitting on one of his window ledges.

"Draco there is a mission I have for you."

"What kind of Mission?" Draco asked as he clambered from the window, and onto the floor.

"Well my son." He said as he passed a picture of Hermione towards his son. "This is your mission."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

A/N: Well that is all for this chapter, I hope that everyone likes the story so far. I wanted to keep going but I also wanted a cliff hanger. Anyway, I hope that everyone reviews; if you know me at all you know I love to read my reviews. Thanks Bridget Black-Malfoy. Also thank you to HermioneHermyown for over looking the story. Also I am looking for a third Beta so if you are interested please e-mail me at: 


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream of Lies or Truth

The Soul of Slytherin

Chapter 5 – The Dream of Lies or Truths.

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

Chapter 5 – The Dream of Lies or Truths.

Hermione was racing threw her room. She had a dream that had woken her from a dead sleep. She had dreamed that Voldemort had come to her in a dream, and Slytherins daughter. Then that Lucius Malfoy had attacked her house, and she had found out that her parents were magical, and her mother was related to the Malloy's and… She had a brother named Aaron.

Hermione knew that she needed to talk to Albus Dumbledore, but first she needed to talk to her parents. Hermione ran into her closet and pulled out a pair of neon green shorts along with a loose fitting black tank top, then slipped on a pair of black flip-flops. She ran back out to her room and to her dresser that had a large mirror attached to it. She grabbed a hair tie that was sitting in a bowl on her dresser, and pulled it up into a messy bun. Grabbing her purse she went down stairs, and into the kitchen her parents were in… but they were not alone.

Standing in the kitchen with her mother and father was Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"Sirius... Remus? What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Awe Hermione, Sirius said as he walked over to the young lady, who he had come to love as if she was his own daughter and gave her a hug.

Sirius had only reappeared in the last couple of months, believed to be dead after he had fallen threw the veil in the department of mysteries, but he had been transported to South America, with severe amnesia, and believing that he was a muggle. Lupin and Tonks had gone to South America on vacation as a honeymoon and had found Sirius. It had taken along time to get his memory back, but in the end all was restored and he was the same old crazy Sirius.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked as she looked from Lupin and Sirius, then to her mother and father.

"Hermione, there is something your father and I need to talk to you about." Lacey said as she moved to her daughter.

"I already know what you are going to say mom, and I want to tell you I know. You and dad have the ability of magic's, and that you are the little sister of Malfoy… oh and that Voldemort is after me."

Everyone was silent until Lacey looked at her daughter and spoke. "Hermione I am not related to the Malloy's, I was a Brown, and how did you know that we were part of the magical world?"

"Lacey, I think that it means that the gift of sight has come upon her… Just like Akasha Slytherin had the gift of sight." Lupin spoke as he moved towards Hermione. "Hermione you must tell us what you have seen… Everything you have seen.

Hermione told them of her dream, every detail. When she was done her mother and father, Remus and Sirius were staring at her with disbelief.

"Is any of that true?" Hermione asked looking around at everyone asking for answers.

"Well I was never a Malfoy." Lacey said, with a look of discuss.

"And as you know you don't have a little brother." Erick said as he got up and moved towards the door that lead to the back yard and eventual the garage. "As much as I would love to stay I have work to go to so I love you girls and Remus… Sirius, we need to catch up, how about drinks after I get off, say around 7:30 at the three broomsticks?"

"Sounds great Erick." Remus said. And with that Erick left.

"Hermione, you are in terrible danger." Sirius said as he made his was to Hermione who was sitting on the couch with Lacey, Sirius bent down so that he was balancing on his feet. "Hermione the dark lord is looking for you. I need you to pack up your things and come to Hogwarts were you will be safe. When we get there Albus will explain everything… Hermione you are starting to get the gift of knowledge which means you will start seeing, start to know what will happen, but once again I have to tell you Albus will explain once we arrive to Hogwarts. Will you come?" Sirius looked into her eyes, and she knew that she must go and stay so that she could be safe.

"What about mom and dad?"

"They will be safe as long as you are not here."

"Then I will go."

"Good, Remus will take you and I will pack up your room, along with anything else and take them to Hogwarts." Sirius said getting up, then giving his hand to Hermione so to help her up. "Hermione if you would tell your mum bye, then Remus will take you to Hogwarts."

Hermione turned and looked at her mom, but couldn't really say anything to her. Emotions were high as of right now, and Hermione was upset not only because she was leaving a month and a half before she was suppose too, but for the last sixteen and a half years her parents had lied, and she still was not completely sure as to why they had never told her as to why they had lied. Hermione did all that she knew she could do and that was to hug her mom and tell her that she loved her.

She walked over to Remus. "I'm ready." So Remus took her by the hand and then apparated to the little village of Hogsmede. And slowly they made there way to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6 Who I am

The Soul of Slytherin

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

Chapter 6 – Who I Am.

Hermione and Remus were silent during the long walk to the castle, and all the way threw the hallways until they came upon Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione, I'll be leaving now, I need to go home and tell Tonks what is going on… Pregnant women are difficult to keep calm and when she heard that it was you, she made me swear too keep popping and give reports." Remus said in a laugh as he hugged Hermione, and turned to leave before turning back and saying

"Gum Drop."

"What?" Hermione said, but her question was answered by the stone gargoyle stepping aside and allowing her access to Dumbledore's office. Remus smiled as Hermione made her way onto the revolving staircase. When she reached to top she found herself face to face with…

"Awe Miss Granger nice to see you." Albus Dumbledore said as he moved aside to allow Hermione access to his office. "If you would please set down, we have a lot to talk about."

Hermione sat down in front of his desk, while he sat down behind it. Dumbledore started to talk, but before he could speak Hermione was already telling him everything about her dream…

When she was done telling him, he was silent looking at his desk.

"Hermione… Do you know the story of Akasha Slytherin?"

"I know that she was the illegitimate daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. She died when she was 17."

"Yes… Your right, but I think for you to understand everything that is going on you will need to hear the whole story… and not from me, but from Akasha herself."

"And how am I to do that?" Hermione said with a hope that this would not end up with time traveling.

"Hermione, I will have to put you into a comatose state. From there it's up to you."

"What do you mean it's up to me?"

Dumbledore stood, and moved to the front of his desk, were he sat down in the chair beside Hermione. "Hermione you have already made contact with Akasha. So I think that if you were to be in a comatose state, that you would be able to call out to her, and she can tell you to whole story…"

"Professor, is this dangerous?"

"No, when Minerva gets back, she and I will watch you while you are gone."

Hermione was silent for several seconds before saying.

"Ok."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands together, and stood up. "If you would please follow me." He led her into a side door in his study, which went into a small library of sorts. Dumbledore shut the door behind her.

Hermione turned at the sound. But she was not looking at Dumbledore, but at Voldemort.

"Akasha, you will be mine." He said as he advanced towards her.

Hermione stepped back, closed her eyes as she flung her arms in front of her face. Then everything went silent. She pulled her arms down, and opened her eyes. Dumbledore was still by the door, he had just closed it, and he was looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione was trembling as she looked around the small library. Voldemort was no where in sight. "Yeah. I just… I don't know… Had a little vision of shorts I guess."

"Well let's get started." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand, and the chairs that sat in the middle of the room disappeared and a queen sized bed appeared in the same spot. On the bed was a pair of Pajamas that had a white tank top, and long baggie pants that were light blue with frogs allover them.

"I'll, be out in my study while you change. If you would just come and get me when you are done."

Hermione changed, and folded her clothes up. Then went and got Dumbledore, who reentered with a vile of extremely bright pink.

"You will need to already be in bed before you drink this. The effects will be immediately and I don't want you to collapse on the floor… If that's ok with you?"

"Well thank you for not wanting me to collapse." Hermione laughed as she crawled into the bed. It was very comfortable. Dumbledore handed Hermione the vile, who was about to drink it, before lowering it and looking at Dumbledore.

"Professor… When I had that _Vision_ that you asked me if I was alright… I thought that I saw you turn into Voldemort. He said _Akasha, you will be mine. _And then he advanced towards me. Do you know what this means?"

Hermione could tell that this meant something, by the way that his eyes flashed.

"I will look into it while you are away."

Hermione knew by the way that he said this that the conversation was over. So she drank the potion. The effects were immediate.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't see the point in adding the dream, because it needs to be a chapter on its own.


	7. Chapter 7 Akasha and Hermione

Slytherin Soul

Slytherin Soul

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

Chapter 7: Akasha and Hermione

Chapter 7: Akasha and Hermione

_Hermione was standing alone in front of a full length mirror, looking at her reflection. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that had the medieval look to it. She had long sleeves with bells at the bottom, and a tight corset, that made her cleavage show up a lot more. She had her long curly black hair pulled up in a French bun, with ringlets hanging down to frame her face. Her makeup was done to perfection; with an eye shadow affect that show off her blue eyes._

_There was a knock at the door, and in walked her mother Rowena, her father Salazar, her little half brother Aaron and her step mother Helen._

_She hated her step mother, and her step mother hated her back. But tonight was Hermione's birthday, and she was not going to let anything stand in her way. Aaron ran to her, and as he did Hermione bent down so that when he got to her she could pick him up and hug him._

"_Akasha, are you ready for the party?" Her mother asked as she stepped towards her daughter. _

"_Yes mother." Hermione said as she moved towards her mother to give her a hug, and then to her father. She loved being with her father… He was the world's best father, who was always there for her… he loved her and her mother more than anything else in the world... He didn't even love his wife as much as he loved them._

_There was the strike of ten on the clock in a distant part of the castle, and they all knew that it was time for the ball to begin._

"_Are you ready my dear?" Her father asked her as he held out his arm for her to take so that he could lead her into the great hall for her coming of age ball. She was to turn 17 at 11:11 tonight, and when she did she would truly be an adult._

_Her father lead her into the great hall, and then with her father on her right, her mother on her left, her step-mother on her far right and her little brother in front of her, they entered… Akasha no knowing that in just about an hour that her life would be ended._

_--_

_Hermione was having so much fun, with all the dancing with her friends, and flirting with all the young men, that she didn't even notice that it was about to turn 11._

_When the clock struck 11:00pm Helen came over to her and asked if she would come with her. Hermione thought of this strange, but all the same decided that she should follow._

_Helen led her into a dungeon that was dark, and sitting on a table that Hermione could just make out in the faint candle light was a dress that was draped on a table that sat towards the back of the room._

"_Akasha, I would like you too have this dress. It was made just for you."_

"_Helen it is beautiful." Hermione said as she picked up the dress and held it to her. It was blue and matched her eyes perfectly. It was made from fine silk, it was not a big ballroom dress but a fitting dress that had long butterfly sleeves a square neckline with a corset that when it reached her waist and flared out into a flowing gown of an endless ocean._

"_Akasha you should change into this gown, it would make your eyes shine." Helen said as she moved closer to Hermione._

_Hermione just nodded and then moved behind a divider and changed quickly. When she reappeared she saw that Helen had conjured a full length mirror. Hermione looked beautiful the only problem with this dress was that it was a lot tighter than her last one. She could hardly breathe and thought that maybe her ribs would break if it was to become any tighter._

"_Akasha you look beautiful, but you're missing something." Helen said as she pulled a hair comb that was silver with blue sapphires set into it out from behind her back. "This would look beautiful in your hair; may I set it into your hair?"_

_Hermione only nodded and turned so that Helen could place the comb into her hair, and then all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in the back of Hermione's head and she reached up quickly to find out what happen._

"_Helen you poked me." Hermione exclaimed as she moved her fingers in front of her to see small drops of blood on them. "You have drawn blood." That was when Hermione vision went blurry. "Helen, I can not see!"_

"_Good the poison is working faster than I had hoped." Helen said in a sharp cold voice._

"_What?"_

"_That's right Akasha Slytherin, I poisoned the hair comb. When it cut your skin it released its poison into your blood! Along with the dress, the corset is to tighten it's self slowly to make sure that it crushed your ribs. Finally Salazar's precious princess is going to die." Helen said in a cold voice full of venom._

_Hermione couldn't say anything. She turned and started to run. She could fell the corset start to tighten as she ran. She had to make it to the ballroom. She was almost there when she felt one of her ribs crack. She fell to the ground with a scream of pain. She laid there for a minute before she heard the soft click of her step mothers' shoes approaching. Hermione stared to crawl as the shoes carried the evil woman closer. _

"_Akasha, why do you run? You will die tonight and there is nothing to stop it! Here have an apple." Helen cooed as she forced an apple into Hermione's mouth. She gagged on it. Then everything went black._

_--_

"_Hermione." Called a voice, and Hermione was no longer in the body of Akasha Slytherin. She was sitting in a brightly lit sunroom that had hundreds of plants that were beautiful. But in the center of the room was a table that had a beautiful plant that had a single black rose growing in the center of it. And beside the table stood Akasha Slytherin herself._

"_Akasha?... How is this possible?" Hermione asked as she stood up and walked over to Akasha._

"_Hermione, this is middle. A dream in many ways, but a middle of life and death. Limbo if you would. I am able to talk to you because I am apart of you." Akasha raised up her hand at this because Hermione had started to ask questions. "Hermione please let me speak. If you have any questions afterwards then you can asked all you want of me." Hermione nodded and Akasha continued. "Hermione I was killed by my step-mother over a thousand years ago. She killed me because I was the apple of my fathers' eye. He loved me and my mother more than anything else. The reason that he married Helen was because it was arranged when they were children. My father fell in love with my mother and they had a beautiful love. They were together for two years before my Helen showed back up. But in that time was that I was born. Helen was angry, but she was determined to have my father. She put up with me, hating me every second. But when I was twelve Helen finally got what she wanted. A child… a boy Aaron, but my father still did not want to be with her. She spent several years coming up the perfect way of killing me, and on my seventeenth birthday day she succeeded."_

_Akasha took a deep breath before continuing._

"_Hermione what you went threw… what you experienced was my last hours of life. When she killed me my father casted a spell on my soul. I spell that give my soul the power to find someone that is a match to me. Someone who has as much power as me." Akasha said as Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Yes Hermione, you are as powerful as I was and will be more powerful if you give in and let me share it with you." Akasha moved her attention to the plant that sat on the table. "Hermione you won't know what this plant is, but there is only one in the world. It is called the rose of Akasha. This rose grew on my grave… It is my symbol. It can and will be yours as well." _

_Hermione didn't know what to say. "Will be?" Was all that managed to move threw her lips._

"_Hermione, when you were born, I saw you… and your future. It was beautiful, but I saw the son of Slytherin coming after you for you beauty and power. You are the most powerful witch in over a thousand years. My mother and I were the last. Hermione the day you were born I saw that if I was to bind myself to you that you would have my power as well and that you could defeat this son, and lift the darkness that he would lay upon the world. But this has changed, he does not want you anymore just for your power. He has become obsessed about you…. Fallen in a false love with you…" Akasha fell silent after revealing this information. But Hermione was full of questions. For she knew who this son of Slytherin was._

"_Voldemort wants me?... He has fallen in love with me? I don't even know him!"_

"_I know… That is why you have to make a choice to help destroy him forever, or run and hide… whatever you choose must be done quickly."_

_Several minutes passed before she looked up to Akasha threw heavy lids and said "What must I do?"_

_Akasha smiled._

_TBC…….._

_A/N: All questions will be answered in the next chapter. This is just a chapter to get your blood pumping. LOL…. As always thank you for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 8 Flames

The Soul of Slytherin

**The Soul of Slytherin**

**Chapter 8: Flames**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy**

_**Several minutes passed before she looked up to Akasha threw heavy lids and said "What must I do?"**_

_**Akasha smiled.**_

Chapter 8 – Indecent Proposal

Hermione awoke with a scream… She expected to find herself in her bedroom, but she was in the library that she had feel asleep in. And sitting at the end of the bed was Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Minerva said as she stood and moved over to Hermione's bed side.

"Dumbledore… I need to see Dumbledore!" Hermione almost yelled as she jumped from the bed.

"This way." Minerva said as she led Hermione out of the library and into the study. There behind his desk was Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Hermione almost screamed as she ran to his side, and was balancing on her bent knees as she looked into his eyes, scared beyond anything she had ever been through. "Professor, Voldemort is after me… He… He… He wants to take me forever… to make me a queen of darkness… He knows that Akasha picked me… He knows everything." Hermione said in a racing voice with wide eyes.

"Hermione, I know… and we need to hide you or else he will get you… Do you understand?" Dumbledore said as he grabbed Hermione by the elbows and moved her to a chair to sit. "Hermione I have a safe place that you can hide in, just wait here, and I will get what I need to access this room." He then turned to Minerva. "Would you please go find Severus, we need to know what Voldemort plan is."

"Yes Albus, of course." Then with out any other words they both left. Dumbledore up the stairs that were behind his desk, and Minerva out the door that lead to the rest of the castle.

It was silent for several seconds before there was a sound of flames sounded from the fire place… Hermione turned to look and what she saw walking out of the emerald flames made her scream…

**TBC… .**

A/N – I know that it's really short, and I'm so sorry. I just needed to get this chapter done so that I can get the next one out.


End file.
